Oberon's take on Iron King
by AlwaysMoreFun
Summary: Ever wondered what Oberon really thought while Meghan was off getting herself into all sorts of trouble? One shot, Canon story line and characters. RxR :


**Ever wanted to know what Oberon really thinks? Iron Fey has next to no fanfiction and it makes me depressed that such a good book series is so under appreciated. **

**Here it is, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Bored. Bored. Bored… I'm so bored. What is an overlord king supposed to do with his spare time? Maybe I could find some satyrs to scare… <em>

_I wish I hadn't sent my jester to the human world to look after my half-breed daughter, the sacrifices I make for the greater good._

_If Robin Goodfellow were here now he'd probably be making a laughing stock out of my bitch of a wife, or making her fall in love with a donkey… good times…_

"Majesty!" _finally, _I looked down to see a nymph calling to me, "it's urgent!"

I sighed; these creatures were all about shouting for my attention and never actually telling me what was happening, "what is?"

"In the Wyldwood!" _Get to the point, idiot,_ "The Summer Jester! Robin Goodfellow, he's back!"

This was news to me, "What?" I yelled, making the nymph shrink back from my glare, "bring him to me."

If Goodfellow was back that meant he'd disobeyed my direct orders, he'd better have a good reason.

A few moments later two Summer Knights came to me with Goodfellow in tow. He wore that same annoying grin, "Hi boss." He called smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What is the meaning of this, Goodfellow? Where is my daughter?" He cringed at the word daughter.

"Well… you see…" He waved his hands around while keeping that infuriating smirk on his face, "I kind of lost her after I flung her into a tree in the Wyldwood."

"And why was she in the Wyldwood in the first place?" My patience was getting thin.

He winced, "because she convinced me to bring her here after I told her about it." I narrowed my eyes again and Puck continued, "only because her brother was kidnapped and she wanted to…" He trailed off after looking at my furious gaze.

"You directly disobeyed me by bringing my daughter into the Nevernever, what is your excuse for such disobedience?" My voice crapped like a whip.

He was silent for a few moments, "The child was replaced with a challenging that tried to kill her mother, and surely you don't want her mother to die?" Oh he was going to play on my emotions now was he?

"There are other methods for getting rid of challenging, you know this, Goodfellow." He opened his mouth again to protest, "You've obviously been spending too much time with mortals and it's made you weak. I think you'd do best to remember what being a Summer Fae really means."

His eyes widened at the implement, "but, Oberon-" he began to change into a black raven before my eyes.

I sighed as he flew to me, just when I wanted him around to entertain me he goes and does something to piss me off.

I turned my gaze on my knights, "go and find Meghan Chase and bring her to me, it's time we met the Summer Princess."

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Meghan Chase stood before me gaping and blinking at me, were mortals always so flustered?

"What? That's not true! Mom was married to my dad. She stayed with him until he disappeared, and she remarried Luke."

Must we go through this? "That is true," I nodded. "But that man is not your father, Meghan. I am." I stood, she was getting on my nerves with all of her blinking and head shaking. "You are half-fey, half my blood. Why do you think I had Puck guard you, keep you from seeing our world? Because it comes naturally to you. Most mortals are blind, but you could see through the Mist from the beginning."

She was silent for a moment before launching into more mortal excuses. "No, I don't believe you. My mom loved my dad. She wouldn't—"

The idiot would never learn. "Your mother was a beautiful woman, and quite extraordinary, for a mortal. Artistic people can always see a bit of the fey world around them. She would often go to the park to paint and draw. It was there, beside the pond, that we first met."

"Stop it," it seemed to be becoming difficult for her to speak. "You're lying. I'm not one of you. I can't be."

"Only half," I caught looks of disgust and contempt from the rest of the court, I ignored them. "Still, that is enough for my enemies to attempt to control me through you. Or, perhaps, to turn you against me. You are more dangerous than you know, daughter. Because of the threat you represent, you must remain here."

"For how long?" She was coming to terms with this truth then, good.

"Until I deem otherwise," hah, suck on that daughter. "At the very least, until Elysium is through. The Winter Court will be arriving in a few days, and I will have you where I can see you." I focused my attention on a female satyr and clapped at her. "Take my daughter to her room," I leaned back in my throne, I was over this conversation now. "See that she is made comfortable."

"Yes, my lord," murmured the satyr, and began to clop away.

Thank god that was over.

"Begging your pardon, my lord," I should've known better, "but our business is not yet complete. You see, the girl is in my debt. She promised me a favor for bringing her safely here, and that obligation has yet to be paid."

Idiot daughter, how on earth did I breed such a dimwit, I looked at her grimly. "Is this true?"

She nodded obliviously, "Grim helped me escape the goblins," she explained. "He saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for..." could she dig her self a bigger hole?

"A life debt, then." I sighed. "Very well, Cait Sith. What would you have of me?"

"A small favor, great lord," he rumbled, "to be called in at a later time."

"Granted. But be warned, feline," I will _not _have a cat making a fool of me. "I am not to be trifled with. Do not think to make a fool out of me, for I can grant your request in insurmountably unpleasant ways."

"Of course, great Erlking," Grimalkin soothed, his fur whipping about in the gale. "I am always your servant."

"I would be foolish indeed to trust the flattering words of a cait sith." Don't try and charm me cat. "You have your favor. Now go."

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

After my meeting with my idiot daughter I wasn't sure what to do with myself.

The nobles were giving me dirty looks, it wasn't like I expected my half-breed daughter to come wondering into the Nevernever, give me a break.

I decided to go and pay a visit to my daughter, it didn't go very well with her directly disobeying my orders to not wear her human clothes, what was I, a grilled cheese sandwich?

_Then, _as if she couldn't help herself, she ran into Titania and my bitch of a wife tried to turn the poor girl into a deer. I stopped her, thank fully, but my bitter wife managed to stick her in the kitchen for a few days before I found her where abouts. She was truly being tortured in Summer fashion.

When she was finally released I had her readied for Elysium, when she turned up she did look somewhat like a Princess should, except for the awful orange back pack she wore on her shoulder, would she ever listen to me?

After I introduced her to the court she stood gaping like a fish on dry land for a few moments before curtsying and sitting before making a bigger fool of herself, with that dreadful cat following her everywhere.

She managed to spend the rest of the dinner hiding from Prince Ash for some reason, but it was useless as he asked her to dance under Mab's orders. At first she fumbled around uselessly before managing to at least look like she was able to stand on two legs. I could see her throwing herself all over the Unseelie Prince, it was quite disturbing. No daughter of mine would get involved with a Winter Prince if she knew what was good for her.

Then she manages to get herself attacked by a freak wyveryn attack, only to be saved by the Unseelie bastard himself.

I spent the rest of the evening being yelled at by Mab and Titania, life as Oberon sucked.

THEN I had war declared on my, all in a normal day as king.

I should have expected what came next, but my idiot daughter ran away and managed to get herself caught in the Unseelie court. So I sent Goodfellow after her thinking he wouldn't dare disobey me and he'd bring her back straight away but no, he joins the journey along with Prince Ash himself and manages to get himself shot. Serves him right for disobeying me so many times.

Being Oberon just isn't as fun as people think.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
